Nuestra Despedida
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: -Todo comenzó con una petición, -¿Crees...crees que si me enseñas todo lo que sabes sobre...sexo - susurró -¿Crees que podré estar con SeeU? -Lo miré en ese entonces Gafas, ropa anticuada y...virgen. ¿Podría con el reto? -Claro, Len seré tu profesora de seducción... sin saber lo que esto nos llevaría, y ahora aquí estoy como una idiota... ¿En que momento me enamoré de ti? (Drabble)


_**Richy Escor:** _Hola a todos minna-san, y a todos los que lean este pequeño Drabble o no tan pequeño, pero bueno pues… pasaron muchas cosas pero antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a:

_**EsteVas **_que sin duda me dio permiso para este drabble, pero de original autoría a _**Atena85 **_, sin duda excelente escritora, al igual que EsteVas, los admiro… Sin ellas esto no hubiera sido posible…

Para no alargar más las cosas seré breve, este es un drabble inspirado en clases de seducción de la autoría de Atena85, aunque no es la temática original, sino una adaptación a drabble… de título, por ser único que hare: _**Nuestra Despedida**_…

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

Suspire, menos mal que por fin ya era viernes. La verdad es que estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Ya era demasiada información saturando toda mi cabeza… sin mencionar que había vivido ya demasiados sentimientos por el día de hoy. Con solo saber que Len quería ir con SeeU al baile de graduación, me había dejado completamente sumida en la miseria. Y no sólo eso, lo peor de todo el asunto era que en apenas unos días tendría que soportar como él salía con _**ella**_, todo para _**"conocerse mejor"**_. Ya me estaba imaginando cómo esa maldita ofrecida quería conocer a Len completamente desnudo y más que listo en su cama o en su defecto en cualquier rincón oscuro y apartado….

- ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, ¿Ponerme a gritar como una loca?, ¿Con que excusa saldría para decirle a Len que no quería que fuese a esa cita?, ¿Gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me traía loca el simple hecho de pensar en otra chica tocándolo...? No, claro que no podía hacer eso...

* * *

Cuando por fin las campanas sonaron, dando por acabadas las clases, me fui corriendo hacia el aparcamiento del campus. Ahí me encontré una escena que jamás pensé que iba a presenciar. Rinto estaba bromeando con Kaito y con Rui ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, incluido Len, al parecer estaban hablando del bebé.

- Yo te veo con el mismo cuerpo que antes –Dijo Rinto mirando a Rui desde todos los ángulos – Estás estupenda –Exclamo Rui divertida, agradeciéndole con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hey, rubio...- Murmuró Rei –No te pases, que es mi chica...

- Cuidado con mi Rei... –Murmure -Es sólo que está un poco territorial con Rui– Bromeé mientras me acercaba a ellos.

- Ya me estoy dando cuenta...-Tembló con sarcasmo Rinto, mientras se giraba de nuevo para hablar con las chicas -¿Si es niño cómo le vas a poner?

- Pues no lo he pensado... –La azabache frunció el ceño hasta el grado que su gesto resultó totalmente cómico –Eh estado tan asumida que va a ser niña que no me he puesto a pensar en algún nombre de niño...

- Ya ha empezado a comprar ropa... ya te imaginaras, todo completamente rosa –Murmuró Rei –Cuándo tengamos al niño el pobre seguro vestirá como todo un hombrecito... -No pude evitar reírme ante la exageración del padre.

- Bueno... entonces dime el nombre que has pensado si fuera una niña... –Pregunto Rinto sonriendo.

-Lindsay –Rei frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su novia.

-¿Lindsay? ¿Cómo la de..."Lindsay, la de esa película de terror en la cual todos gritamos, mientras por una semana nadie quería saber sobre aquella película"? -Todos menos Rui nos reímos al rememorar esa aventura.

-Sí, me gusta ese nombre –Contesto Rui y le sacó la lengua, justo después para centrar su atención en mi –Oh… Rin, Rei y yo habíamos pensado que mañana podríamos ir de compras. Los chicos han quedado para ver no sé qué partido y podríamos pensé que tal vez podríamos aprovechar.

-¿Otra vez de compras? -Preguntó Rei horrorizado –Recuerda que ayer me diste una soberana paliza –Rui rodó los ojos.

-Sí, pero ayer compré cosas para nuestro bebé, mañana me gustaría ir con las chicas a comprar algo para el baile, no voy a dejar que Lily me lo fastidie.

-Así se habla –Dijo Rei –Claro que sí, mañana será tarde de chicas.

Las chicas empezaron a parlotear con sus respectivos novios y con Rinto sobre el baile y los disfraces. Miré a Len; parecía que estaba concentrado en su propio mundo. No había participado en la conversación, de hecho apenas nos había mirado. Me acerqué hacía él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto, él me miró y frunció el ceño -¿Es por Rinto? –Le volví a preguntar -Sé que no te cae bien, pero solo intenta ayudarnos...-Él suspiro, pero después de unos segundos asintió.

-Sí, lo sé y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, sé que no es mal chico... Es otra cosa...-Susurró.

-Si quieres me lo puedes contar –Le pregunte mientras el bajaba la mirada.

- Ayer hablé con SeeU... y... bueno, yo no voy a ir mañana con los chicos a ver ese partido... –Subió la mirada mientras me veía -He quedado en salir con ella...-Concluyó, escuche crack de nuevo, si alguien fuese tan amable de traerme algo pegamento podría unir lo poco que me quedaba de mi corazón, eso me haría un gran favor...

-Eso está bien, ¿No? –Suspiró de nuevo bajando la mirada -Sí... sí, claro... El caso es que... te quería pedir algo.

-Lo que quieras –Pensé –Pide lo que quieras y te lo daré...

-Dime –Le dije mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Me... me gustaría tener una última clase contigo –Levanto la mirada mientras temblaba un poco -Una... una… última clase conmigo.

-¡Rayos! -Eso sonaba muy mal, demasiado mal para mí. Len quería que le diera las últimas nociones sobre sexo antes de acostarse con SeeU. Por todo los cielos. Debería de negarme, inventarle algo, decirle que no podía, que él ya era un experto en artes amatorias... Alejarme de él ya, que era demasiado lamentablemente, había descubierto que era más débil de lo que me imaginaba. Asentí despacio, con calma…. - Claro... podemos, podemos hacerlo –Me sonrió tímidamente –Podemos quedar luego, en mi casa –Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, muchas gracias, Rin...-Me acarició la cara con esos suaves dedos –Eh, creo que me voy ya –Lo miré extrañado –Viene Rinto, luego nos vemos...

Me quedé mirando a fijamente a Len mientras ingresaba a su auto, no tardó ni diez segundos en desaparecer de ahí, a toda velocidad. Rinto me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención, cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que los chicos nos habían dejado solos.

-Vaya, vaya, que carita que tienes, Rinny... -Intenté sonreír a lo que dijo, pero él me cortó -¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? –Asentí mientras lo miraba –Es Len el que te gusta, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Le pregunte a Rinto que me sonrió.

-Demasiado... no me extraña que te guste...Todas las chicas están como locas con él, _tras su cambio_. Y eso no me gusta y lo sabes, me está quitando protagonismo –Bromeó.

-Nah... –Le conteste -Creó que ya me gustaba antes de su cambio, es una persona... _**maravillosa**_ – Rinto me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Pero no siente lo mismo que tú…

-No...al menos no por mí...-Dije bajando la cabeza con pena.

-Esto es todo un maldito problema, sólo míranos... Tú suspirando por Len y yo suspirando por ti...-Rió sin ganas –Te voy a proponer algo...-Levanté una ceja por aquel comentario –No te preocupes, no es una proposición indecente –Intento arreglar, pero le sonreí divertida al ver como negaba alzando las manos –Ven conmigo al baile –Mirándome fijamente, yo fruncí los labios – ¡No!, ¡no!, no es lo que piensas, quiero que vayamos como amigos, no voy a intentar nada carnal contigo… te lo prometo –Dijo con cara de niño bueno.

-No voy a ser la mejor compañía del mundo, Rinto tú no te mereces eso –El negó efusivamente.

-Tonterías, estaré súper contento si esa noche soy capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en esa preciosa carita –Me dio un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

-Está bien, espero que Lily no trame alguna cosa -Rinto volvió a sonreír.

-La he estado, espiando un poquito -Sonreí maquiavélicamente –Al parecer está muy ocupada con la preparación del baile –Rodó los ojos –Se mete en el gimnasio y pasa mucho tiempo ahí dentro... Voy a ver si puedo averiguar qué demonios está preparando.

-Ten cuidado con ella, es capaz de denunciarte por acoso -Rinto sonrió.

-Voy a atraparla, de eso estoy seguro.

-Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo...de verdad, Rinto –Dejó de sonreír y me pasó la mano por la cara de la misma forma que lo había hecho Len minutos antes.

-Lo hago con gusto... Nos vemos, Rin. –Rinto me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia su auto.

* * *

Joder, a cada minuto que pasaba más deprimida me sentía. Este maldito mundo no era justo. Vamos, que el dicho "Dios le da pañuelos a quien no tiene mocos" se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra conmigo. Maldición, maldición... ¿Acaso Cupido no podía haberme apuntado un poquito mejor con esa jodida flecha? Ya empezaba a odiar seriamente a ese niño regordete con arco.

Si el día había sido toda una estúpida mierda, esta tarde iba hacer de lo peor. Len vendría a mi casa, a acostarse conmigo en plan de entrenamiento para poder estar con SeeU y yo como una idiota agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo lo había aceptado. Sí, era oficial, soy una completa masoquista, al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que las chicas aliviaran un poco mi pena con sus bromas. En el fondo la tarde de chicas que íbamos a tener mañana me iba a venir bien para evadir este problema.

En pocos minutos llegué a casa y subí directamente a mi habitación; dentro de poco llegaría Len. Me quité la ropa que me había puesto para ir a clases y me puse algo más cómodo para prepararme para el inicio de mis otras clases. Elegí unos pantalones negros cortos para estar en casa y una camiseta de igual color, ancha, aunque con un conjunto atrevido de los míos debajo. Era de locos pensarlo, pero quería que esta vez fuera un poco especial...aunque eso era difícil asumiendo la situación.

Los segundos y los minutos pasaron y reconozco que me sentí aliviada cuando el timbre sonó. Casi me caigo por las escaleras cuando bajé corriendo para abrir la puerta, pero no me importó. Allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi entrada estaba mi friki personal, el que los últimos meses he estado ayudando…

-Hola –Me dijo con esa media sonrisa que me mataba.

-Hola, pasa, ¿Quieres tomar algo? –Len entrecerró los ojos.

-Una vez te dije que sería mejor que te mantuvieras apartada de la cocina mientras yo estuviera presente, esta cocina... no volvió a ser la misma después de que _te enseñara_ sobre esa encimera –Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-Ese...encuentro te marcó, ¿Cierto?

-Teniendo en cuenta que un par de horas antes estaba metido en una celda de la jefatura, detenido, pues sí, me marcó un poco, pero para bien -Se pasó la mano por el pelo –Bueno... ¿Qué tal con Rinto? -Parpadeé rápidamente; no me esperaba el cambio de tema.

-Eh... bien, me ha contado sobre sus hazañas para desenmascarar a Lily, y me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él –Len no se movió...ni un poco, parecía una estatua.

-¿Y? –Pregunto.

-Le dije que si –Me encogí de hombros.

Bueno, supongo que eso está bien, ¿No?

-Pues sí -Esto iba camino de convertirse en una conversación de necios -¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación?

Len no me dijo nada, en cambio acercó su mano hacia mí, la tome suavemente, subimos juntos las escaleras una por una con calma, ambos por alguna razón no nos mirábamos mientras llegábamos a mi habitación. Todo estaba siendo raro, demasiado raro. Había algo entre Len y yo que había cambiado de manera drástica, sabía que esta era la última vez que iba a estar con Len, eso podía notarlo, y ya me estaba doliendo el alma de saber que no iba a volver a estar con él nunca más…

Había caído en sus redes, me había enamorado como una idiota del chico que no debía, él estaba loco por SeeU desde antes, ¿Cómo dejé que mis sentimientos fueran más allá de lo sano para mi salud mental?

Se fue acercó a mí y me retiró algunos cabellos de mi rostro, con suavidad, sintiendo lo suave de su tacto, sus orbes azules me miraban lentamente, fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Me susurró –No tienes por qué hacer esto.

-¿El qué? -Suspiré.

-Estar conmigo, creó que ya se desenvolverme bien, si no te apetece podemos dejarlo ahora, quizás fue una mala idea proponerte esto –Murmuraba mientras me acariciaba uno de mis hombros, con lentitud.

-No... Es sólo que esto es algo así como... la despedida –intenté sonreír –Me gustaría mucho pasar esta noche contigo –Lo dije mientras pasaba mi mano encima de la suya.

Me sonrió de lado mientras de un momento a otro, cayó encima de mí, cayendo sobre mis labios, lamiéndolos con fiereza como sólo él sabía que me gustaba. Le correspondí el beso, profundizándolo aún más, enredando mis dedos entre los mechones de ese maravilloso cabello rubio, ingresando mi lengua en su cavidad, saboreando todo ese néctar sabor a vainilla, y banana que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Len me dirigió hacia algún lugar de la habitación, en realidad no sabía para donde nos dirigíamos hasta que mi trasero se chocó contra el escritorio con fuerza.

-Auch –Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –Pregunto Len sobre mi piel, asentí con calma –No te preocupes, puedo curarte –Continuo sonriendo de lado.

Me quitó el pantalón corto que llevaba puesto. Llevó sus manos a mi trasero donde masajeó despacio y con calma, para después elevar sus caricias, para después hacerlo de manera más provocativa. Con sus fuertes manos sobre mi vientre, me ayudó a subirme sobre la mesa una vez más y con sus rodillas me separó lentamente las piernas, lo miré de nuevo en su rostro su cabello caí de manera sexy suspire, aún nos separaban su pantalón y la pequeño tanga que llevaba, pero estaba tan excitada que podía notarlo perfectamente. Me sacó la camiseta de un tirón y la tiró hacia atrás sin mirar a donde caía –Estoy segura que si Rui viera la prenda arrugada en el suelo le daría algo –Dejándome con el pequeño conjunto de lencería que llevaba, completamente negra y con ligeros que dejaban nada a la imaginación… se separó un poco de mí y me miró de arriba abajo sonriendo.

-Estás muy bien –Tuve que reírme con una sonora carcajada.

-Y a mí me encanta que me digas esas cosas –Se acercó a mí y me besó por toda la extensión del cuello, con la maestría que lo caracterizaba…

-A las chicas de vez en cuando les gusta que les hablen...sucio, ¿No? -Asentí mientras notaba sus labios que me besaban de formas cada vez más demandante en mi cuello, sintiendo su aliento, susurro de forma sensual –Pues prepárate porque esta noche te voy a dar salami del bueno –Ahora si me dio un ataque de risa a escala mundial. Len me miró divertido -¿Eso no te ha puesto ni un poquito cachonda?

-Me pondría un poquito más a tono si empezaras a quitarte algo de ropa, creo que tienes una cita mañana, no queremos que llegues tarde –Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza casi con brusquedad cuando se atascó en el segundo botón, el cinturón y el pantalón corrieron con la misma suerte. Se acercó de nuevo a mi esta vez para quitarme pausadamente el sujetador, para luego pasar el dedo índice por uno de mis pezones que comenzaban a ponerse erectos, su toque era sensacional, haciéndome jadear.

-Len... –Murmuré en un intento de amenaza.

-Ya voy, ya voy... –Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa -Se fue quitando los boxers y unió nuestros cuerpos, yo aún conservaba la ropa interior, si a esos trozos de tela se le podía llamar como tal, su miembro rozaba rítmicamente contra mi intimidad, haciendo que el pedazo de tela se mojara casi al instante, me fue acariciando por encima de la tela, manteniendo aun sus manos sobre mis senos que subían y bajaban.

-Estás empapada –Susurró.

-Ah…ha… -Casi me arrancó la pequeña prenda íntima, para después llevar sus dedos a mi centro de nuevo, separando mis pliegues con cuidado, fue metiendo dos dedos de golpe, tuve que sujetarme al borde del escritorio para equilibrarme.

-Len... así vamos mal –Jadeé, al sentir el movimiento que comenzaba a sentir.

-¿Por qué? -Sonrió de lado antes de seguir hablando –Puedo usar la lengua si quieres –Murmuró, mientras me besaba.

-Dios mío, ¿Si quiero? -Céntrate un poquito, Rin Asakura... Aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que me estaba haciendo Len con esos dedos mágicos, una cosa me estaba quedando clara, yo era una profesora que había instruido muy bien sus _clases_ y Len un alumno muy, muy _aventajado_.

-Ya no puedo más –Deje escapar un gemido, intentando mantener la respiración –O haces algo con tu maldito pene ya o...-Len se rio a carcajadas.

-Agárrate fuerte a mí que voy –Murmuró mientras sacaba sus dedos sintiendo al instante una ligera sensación de vació.

Me puso al borde del escritorio y me miró, sus celestes ojos miraron a los míos, podía jurar que el tiempo se detenía cuando lo veía así, cuando me sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacía en esos instantes, bajando un poco la mirada preparándome para lo que pasaría…

-¿Lista? –Pregunto besándome lentamente…

-¡Siempre! –Le mordí un labio…

-¡Oye!

-¡Es sólo un castigo por hacerlo tan lento!

-Espero que no decepcionar a mí maestra…

Sin haber terminado siquiera la frase se introdujo en mi cuerpo… oh… santa…Madre…del…amor…hermoso… Le hice caso a Len y me agarré de sus brazos para no caerme del mueble, sus embestidas eran endiabladamente lentas, salía por completo de mí para volver a meterse con fuerza, a este ritmo no lo aguantaría mucho y eso él lo sabía, estaba jugando conmigo. Enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas para hacer fuerza y apretarlo fuertemente contra mí, para luego, para mi maldita frustración, salió completamente de mi cuerpo y me miró a los ojos.

-Date la vuelta –Gruñó -Oh sí, esa frase se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis preferidas...

Hice lo que me pidió aunque me temblaran las piernas por el cosquilleo que sentía justamente en el centro de mi cuerpo, me colocó como él quiso, arqueó mis caderas, poco a poco se fue colocando justo detrás de mí, acariciando suavemente mis nalgas en el proceso y me pellizcó enviando un latigazo de placer hasta mi intimidad, manteniendo una de sus manos en mi seno derecho apretándolo con suavidad, jugando con mi pezón rosa… aunque sentí una descarga de placer al sentir que volvía a introducir su miembro en mi cuerpo, jugando con la entrada, sintiendo como hacía fricción con mi vagina, para luego ingresar completamente en mí… sin duda este ángulo era aún mejor que el anterior, lo sentía por todas partes, lo sentía completo...

-¿Te gusta? -Jadeó desde mi espalda.

- Dios...-Solté un gemido, mientras murmuraba lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

-Bien, eso me ha quedado claro –Me le podía imaginar sonriendo en estos instantes…

Mientras me embestía por detrás, con esa facilidad que tenía para hacerme enloquecer, Len no dejaba pasar sus manos sobre la espalda, los pechos, para luego pasar a el estómago, haciendo caminos de placer, logrando que gimiera más… maldición lo estaba disfrutando tanto… hasta que descendió sus manos hasta tocar mi vagina, hasta encontrarse con ese pequeño nudo de nervios hinchado por la excitación, acarició nuevamente, lentamente, al mismo ritmo que sus estocadas, haciéndome apretara los marcos del mueble.

Notaba mi cuerpo totalmente en llamas, ¿Cómo Len había pasado de ser un inocente inculto del sexo... a esta máquina del sexo?... Uno de sus dedos trazó una gota de sudor que me caía por la columna vertebral hasta perderse al final de mi espalda, fue entonces que ya no podía más, grité como una condenada loca mientras liberaba el nudo de emociones y placer que llevaba sintiendo desde que Len se había colado en mi cuerpo... Len se desplomó poco después sobre mi espalda al haberse venido en mí, derramando su esencia, sentía como un poco se dejaba escapar por mi pliegues, pero no me lo pensaba… estaba jadeando y terminando se salir de ese éxtasis, como si acabáramos de correr los cien metros planos.

-Tú lo dijiste –Murmuró mientras me acariciaba las caderas, jugando con mi largo cabello rubio, aún tenía su miembro en mi interior, lo sentía palpitar, se sentía bien... -Los sitios más raros para hacerlo... Y ahora en ellos se anexa un escritorio –Sonreí.

-Con la cama a menos de dos metros –Se movió ligeramente, Oh, Dios...no podía ser...lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo en todo su esplendor dentro de mi cuerpo…

-Quiero más –Susurro sensualmente en mi oreja, mientras pasaba sus labios por ella, haciendo que de nuevo perdiera el control…un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando salió de mi cuerpo y me cogió en brazos para llevarme hacia la cama, en el camino me fue llenando el cuerpo entero de besos, caricias y una o que otra nalgada, que le advertí con los ojos, el suspiro derrotado, pero continuo besando todos y cada uno de los rincones más escondidos de mi piel, en cuestión de segundos ambos suspiramos, nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la cama, nos separábamos de un intenso beso en el cual ninguna de nuestras lenguas quería darse por vencida, descendía de la comisura de nuestros labios un hilo de saliva, con una sonrisa le di a entender que de nuevo volvía a estar preparada para él, **-Siempre…**

Sentí de nuevo su erección sobre mi estómago, estaba deseosa de que me abriera las piernas y de que se enterrara de nuevo en mí...pero no, se puso detrás de mí, pegado a mi espalda. Enganchó una de mis piernas y la llevó hacia atrás para que la pasara por su cintura, quizás esta no era la postura más cómoda, pero amaba sentir la sensación de su piel contra mi espalda, y eso era algo que el sabía…

-Con... esto me queda claro que la postura del misionero se te hace... aburrida –Brome, pero jadeé de repente cuando sentí de nuevo su pene en mi entrada.

-Hay que abrir horizontes, ¿No crees?

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. Uniendo nuestros cuerpos, jadeando, gimiendo... mientras lo amaba como una loca, mi piel estaba más que sensible, estaba tan sensible, que cualquier caricia me llevaba a la locura, bueno, cualquier caricia no... Eran sólo las suyas. Empecé a gemir más alto en cuanto cogió ese delicioso ritmo que le caracterizaba, Len puso su mano derecha sobre la mía y la guio hasta el centro de mi cuerpo hasta mi clítoris, guiando mis dedos para que yo misma me estimulara, pero llevando él la voz demandante, no podía más, sentía la humedad bajar por mis muslos, el olor a sexo embriagando el ambiente...Grité como una loca cuando llegó mi liberación, Len jadeó, ese sonido ronco y excitante que tanto me gustaba, derrumbándose contra mi espalda, a ambos nos costaba respirar y no era para menos. Se separó de mí y me acarició los brazos con dulzura. Joder, me dieron ganas de llorar. Todo esto, de la despedida como yo lo llamaba... habría sido más fácil si Len no fuera tan atento y cariñoso conmigo... Retirando mi cabello con dulzura de mi rostro y me animó para que lo encarara, aún temblábamos por lo que ambos acabábamos de sentir.

-¿Estás bien? -Por Dios, claro que no estaba bien.

-Sí...claro que si...-Mentirosa.

-¿Fui muy bruto?... ¿Verdad? –Me pregunto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmines y se racaba tras la cabeza…

-No –Sonreí a duras penas –Ha estado muy bien.

-Eso mismo creo yo –Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios –Ven, vamos al baño...déjame que te lave... –Susurro…

Quise negarme, quise decirle que no hacía falta, que ya lo haría yo hundida en mi soledad cuando saliera de mi casa y de mi vida, que cuando cruzara la puerta de la entrada, todo, todo, esto sueño se terminaría... pero no tuve fuerzas suficientes para decírselo, dejé cargara al estilo nupcial, ambos ingresamos en mi baño en silencio, con cuidado nos pusimos frente a frente de la ducha...mirándonos fijamente, el me miro y sonrió tristemente, asentí a sus gestos y dejé que me enjabonara con suavidad mi cuerpo. Estábamos los dos juntos, mojados y desnudos en mi cuarto de baño, pero en ese momento no había nada sexual en el aire. Sólo había cariño y gratitud por su parte...y demasiado amor por la mía. Me masajeó el champú con sus fuertes y varoniles manos, con suavidad mirándome…

-¿Puedes hacer la cabeza hacia atrás para mí Rin? –Obedecí a su petición con la cabeza baja…

Me aclaró el pelo asegurándose de no dejar ni rastro de espuma, ahora fue su turno, me deleité enjabonando esos fuertes brazos que durante estos meses había visto y tocado, la piel blanca y lisa de su pecho donde en muchas veces había dormido, los músculos de sus abdominales... Sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que los tocaría de aquella manera, mañana tenía su primera cita con SeeU, iba a empezar a vivir su nueva vida, junto con la persona que él quería, con esos pensamientos en mente terminé de aclararle todo el jabón de su cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias por todo Rin.

En realidad no sabía qué me estaba agradeciendo, aun así se acercó a mí y me abrazó con el agua aun cayéndonos sobre nuestras cabezas, le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza, apretando mi cara contra su hombro, agradecí el hecho de que el agua estuviera aun cayendo, porque de esa manera no se distinguían mis lágrimas…

* * *

_**Richy-kun Se Despide:**_ Lo lamento si hay algunos errores, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo espero que le guste EsteVas, al igual que a Atena85, esto va para ustedes, muchas gracias…

_**Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima…**_

**Recuerden lectores ocasionales ustedes hacen posible esto, den un reviews que es gratis y significativo para los escritores…**

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


End file.
